


Santa Baby

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Santa Kink, i was sick i can’t be held responsible, oh man what have i done, this is mostly humor with a little smut in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun has a part time job as a mall santa, but when Wooseok is tricked into sitting in his lap as a joke, they both get a surprise that flips their friendship upside down.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 306





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I have regrets I’m so sorry for this please understand I had a fever and wasn’t thinking straight also this is porn for soft clowns

“He’s late again,” Seungwoo sighed.

Wooseok looked up and counted heads, and from the lack of general noisiness, it seemed that he was talking about Seungyoun. The group always met up at night after everyone was free, but lately the first half of each night had a familiar vacancy, and Seungyoun always had a good excuse as to why he wasn’t there. It’s not like he had to give an excuse, but whatever the reason was for him being late, it must have been important enough for him to lie about it. The only person who cared enough to bother him about it was Hangyul, and the only person who cared enough to worry was Seungwoo. Wooseok and Yohan minded their own business. They were sure he was fine.

“Maybe he’s getting ready to steal Christmas,” Yohan said.

“He’s a little too happy to be The Grinch,” Wooseok laughed.

“The what?” Yohan asked, having never heard of the green character before.

Wooseok’s jaw dropped in disbelief, but before he could say anything, Seungyoun ran to their table and plopped down into his seat next to Hangyul and dropped a large duffle bag onto the table. “Sorry I’m late.”

“What, were you robbing a bank?” Hangyul teased, noticing his disheveled appearance.

“Yes,” he said, out of breath. “And now you’re all accomplaces to my crimes now that you’ve been seen with me.”

“Does that mean we get a cut of the loot,” Yohan asked.

“Absolutely not,” Seungyoun said.

“Your bag sure looks heavy,” Hangyul said, eyeing it. “There’s probably enough in there for all of us.”

Seungyoun swatted him away. “I didn’t really rob a bank.”

“So what’s in the bag,” Yohan asked, his curiosity peaked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungyoun said, his cheeks warming.

“Oh, someone's being suspicious,” Wooseok teased, amused with the whole situation. Seungyoun was obviously hiding something, and whatever it was must have been lurking inside that bag. “What’s your secret, Cho Seungyoun?”

“Mind your business, Kim Wooseok,” he said, but in the moment he was distracted, Hangyul snatched his bag away and pulled the zipper open.

“Ooh, it  _ is  _ heavy,” Hangyul squealed as he lifted the sack. He opened it quickly for all to see the flash of red with white trimmings spill out so carelessly. “Wait, what is this?”

“It’s nothing!” Seungyoun cried out as he snatched his duffle bag away, but it was too late. A white curly beard tumbled out and landed in a pile in the ground. Everyone gasped. 

“Shit! Seungyoun leapt out of seat to scoop his discarded beard up off the sticky restaurant floor and quickly smoothed it out with a distressed expression, more worried about maintaining its curls than the four sets of befuddled eyes set upon him.

“Sorry, man,” Hangyul said quietly as he picked up the red hat that had also tumbled to the ground during the commotion. 

“This is going to take forever to clean and dry,” Seungyoun said, distraught. “I don’t even own a curling iron! I don’t even know how to use a curling iron!”

“My sister has one,” Seungwoo muttered. “I think she’d let you borrow it.”

“This sucks so bad,” he said to himself. “I’m gonna be so screwed.”

No one really knew what was going on, but seeing Seungyoun so upset over a spilled wig really dampened the mood. He wasn’t the kind of person to lose his senses so easily, and he definitely wasn’t the kind of person to get upset if something wasn’t serious. No one knew what to say to make it better.

“I know this is bad, but is anyone going to ask why Seungyoun is caressing a Santa beard,” Yohan said.

_ Alright, that is kind of weird. _

Seungyoun looked up. His eyes darted from Yohan who called him out, to Wooseok, to Hangyul, to Seungwoo. “Uhhh…”

“Yeah, what’s with the Santa beard,” Wooseok asked.

“And the whole Santa get up,” Seungwoo added.

Hangyul, who was the reason Seungyoun was upset in the first place was firmly keeping his mouth shut as to not make the situation any worse than it had to be, although Wooseok could see the jokes flash across his face as he thought of them.

“Ahhh, about that,” Seungyoun laughed nervously as he shoved his beard into his lap. “I can explain.”

“You might want to,” Seungwoo said, propping himself on his wrists.

“Yes, do,” Wooseok leaned forward to mimic the action and stared at him with a ferocity only fueled by sheer amusement and curiosity. 

Seungyoun coughed, flustered, and looked away.

“I got a part time job,” he said quietly.

“At the north pole?” Yohan asked, his eyes wide.

Everyone looked at Yohan like he had lost his mind, and it seemed that his last brain cell was struggling to hold on for dear life that holiday season.

“No,” Seungyoun said flatly. “At the mall.”

Hangyul gasped, finally finding the courage to speak.  _ “You’re a mall santa!” _

Seungyoun winced at being exposed. “Shh!!!”

“Oh my god, you are!” Hangyul said, thrilled by his revelation. Wooseok started giggling at the combination of picturing Seungyoun as a holly jolly santa claus who took pictures with children and the horror on his face as his friends found out about it.

“Shut up!” Seungyoun said. “I needed the money, okay?”

“No, yeah, you’ve probably gotta make payments on your sleigh,” Seungwoo said.

“Do you need someone to feed your reindeer if you go out of town, or do you take them with you,” Wooseok asked.

“Do you know any elves? Can I meet one?” Yohan asked.

“How do you fit down the chimney?” Hangyul asked.

“I’m going to kill all of you,” Seungyoun grumbled, stuffing his wig into his bag. “I should kick all of your asses.”

“Uh oh! Someone’s gonna put us on the naughty list,” Wooseok said gleefully. Seungyoun glared at him specifically.  _ This is fun. _

It didn’t have to be said that the rest of the night was spent making santa jokes at Seungyoun’s expense, but once he realized that the worst they could do was make fun of him, he relaxed and enjoyed all of the attention he was getting in a way only a Leo could. Wooseok rolled his eyes. He had been keeping secrets and hiding his whereabouts only for it to be a mildly embarrassing seasonal job that came with its own mildly embarrassing seasonal puns, and then the jokes died out as everyone got tired by the end of the night. Seungwoo’s sister said she would help him curl his beard before work the next day, and everything was settled.

But then Hangyul felt mischievous, and when Hangyul felt mischievous, it was only a matter of time before everyone got wrapped up in his little scheme that was about to change Wooseok and Seungyoun’s lives forever.

It started as a simple joke. They all agreed that instead of meeting up at their usual hangout spot, they would all go to the mall where Seungyoun worked as santa claus to surprise him.

As they approached, the sound of Christmas music and excited children grew louder, and Wooseok had to admit that he was excited. He wasn’t sure for what, but the whole scenario made him giddy and nervous like a boy skipping school for the first time, and then they saw him. Santa Claus. 

There was a line of children and parents waiting to meet him and have their photos taken with the man they thought brought them presents every year.  _ Sorry, kids, that’s just Cho Seungyoun, but he would still probably bring you presents if you asked him to _ .

_ “Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas,”  _ Seungyoun bellowed as he shook his pillow stuffed belly.  _ “Which one of you boys and girls has been extra good this year!” _

“Me,” Yohan said quietly, earning a giggle from Hangyul. They were all enjoying this far too much from the shadows. Seungyoun hadn’t noticed them luckily, too busy spreading holiday cheer and merriment to the children to be embarrassed by his devilish friends. They hid until the line thinned out and it was almost time for Seungyoun to take a break. A break for teasing.

“I’ve got an idea,” Yohan giggled.

“What?” Seungwoo said, being just as bad as the youngest two.

“Someone should go sit on his lap and make a wish.”

Hangyul snorted. “Oh my god.”

“Nooooo,” Seungwoo said, too scared himself. “That’s too much.”

“No, we’ve gotta,” Hangyul said. “We can take a picture and everything. It would be so funny.”

Wooseok snorted. Whoever had to sit on his lap was going to look like an idiot, and he couldn’t wait to see it.

“Wooseok should do it,” Yohan said.

“What?!” Wooseok said, his eyes wide and terrified.

“You’re the smallest,” he said. “Seungwoo is too big to fit with the belly, and Hangyul is too heavy.”

Wooseok swallowed nervously. He had to get out of this. There had to be a way. “What about you?!”

“It can’t be me,” Yohan said, appalled. “It was my idea! If I sit on him, it’ll look like I wanted to!”

“That’s true,” Hangyul said.

“He’s got a point,” Seungwoo agreed.

“No he doesn’t,” Wooseok almost shrieked.

“Why don’t you wanna sit on Seungyoun’s lap,” Yohan said, folding his arms across his chest. “You’ve got a problem with Seungyoun?”

“Yeah, you don’t like Seungyoun?” Hangyul parroted, repeating the action. “I thought we were all friends.”

Wooseok turned to Seungwoo for help, but he only folded his arms across his own chest too. “Best friends, in fact.”

“Seungwoo!” Wooseok said, shocked. “You can’t do this to me!”

“If you’re Seungyoun’s best friend, you’ll go sit on his lap and let us take a picture of you,” Seungwoo said.

Wooseok looked at him in horror. “You can’t be serious.”

Seungwoo grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around and shoved him forward. “Quick! Now’s your chance!”

The line was empty, and Seungyoun was sending away his last child, and if it was going to happen, it had to be right then. As if Wooseok had a choice. 

The others ushered him quickly to the line, and that’s when Seungyoun saw them. He shook his head and waved his arms to send them off, but it was too late. Wooseok walked gingerly through the twisting candy cane colored tinsel towards him, putting one foot in front of the other as if possessed by the spirit of christmas present. 

“What are you doing,” Seungyoun hissed, looking around anxiously in case his supervisor was watching.

“This wasn’t my idea,” Wooseok whispered loudly. “Just go with it.”

“Oh my god,” he said, sounding more like a panicked Seungyoun than a jolly santa.

“We’ve come to get Wooseok’s picture taken with santa!” Hangyul called out. 

“Yay….” Wooseok said to himself, so nervous he was shaking.

Seungyoun scratched his beard like he was getting nervous too. “Ah, well,  _ hello there! Do you have a special Christmas wish?” _

“I wish someone would kill me,” Wooseok muttered. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m going to kill them,” he said under his breath before patting his lap.  _ “Ho! Ho! Ho!” _

Wooseok heard a chorus of snickers behind his back and knew if Seungyoun didn’t kill them, he was going to do it himself. He closed his eyes and turned around to sit in his friend’s lap, and then everything went wrong.

Wooseok’s eyes widened in shock as he felt something hard rise beneath him and settle into his ass. _ “Oh my god.” _

_ “Oh my god!”  _ Seungyoun said, horrified.

“Oh my god,” Wooseok moved to push himself up, but Seungyoun grabbed his waist and pulled him back down, accidentally driving himself deeper against him.

“Wait!” Seungyoun said, panicked.

“Dude, what the fuck,” Wooseok said quietly and frantically. “Let me up! What are you doing?!”

“I can’t,” he squeaked. “If anyone sees, I’ll lose my job.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Wooseok said, sitting back down like nothing was wrong. Like Seungyoun didn’t have a raging boner wedged against his ass. Like he didn’t kind of like it. He shook himself. This was not the time to have a revelation. “What do we go?”

“Just sit still,” he pleaded. “It’ll go away. I’m so sorry! This has never happened before!”

“It better not have,” Wooseok panicked.

“No! It’s not like that,” Seungyoun said. “Oh, man, I’m ready to die.”

“What’s going on up there?” Yohan called out. “Did you make your wish yet?!”

“Almost!” Wooseok shouted before dropping his voice to a whisper. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, his hands still gripping Wooseok’s waist tightly enough to leave a mark. “Don’t move, please.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Wooseok said, horrified.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he begged.

“Who in the world would I tell,” he said. “Shit! They want to take a picture of us.”

“Oh, great, because of course this was going to get worse,” Seungyoun said. “Alright, we just have to smile and pretend like nothing is wrong.”

“Like your cock’s not shoved against my ass?!” Wooseok hissed, and he felt him twitch beneath him.

“Don’t say cock,” he hissed back. 

“Don’t get turned on then,” Wooseok snapped.

“Do you think I want to?!” He whispered.

“I don’t know what to think,” he said.

“Guys, you ready?” Seungwoo said, holding up his phone to take the picture.

“Yes!” They called out and tried their best to look normal.

“Say Christmas Tree!”

“Christmas Tree!” 

As soon as Seungwoo took the picture, the two of them relaxed, but there was still one problem. One  _ big  _ problem, if Wooseok was any person to judge. He couldn’t get up until Seungyoun’s surprise erection disappeared, but by all accounts, he had no reason to keep sitting there. 

“What do we do now,” Wooseok muttered.

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” he said.

“Try to think of things that gross you out,” he said.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like flabby grandpa ass cheeks,” Wooseok suggested.

“The only ass I can think about right now is yours, so I don’t know if that’s going to work,” he said. Wooseok’s heart jumped. Was him thinking about his ass turning him on? Did he like him? This was a fucked up way to find out.

“What turns you off,” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Just be quiet, and let me think about soccer.”

“Cool, got it,” Wooseok said.

“Wooseok, you coming?” Hangyul called out.

Wooseok jumped in surprise just enough to rub up against Seungyoun’s crotch in a way that made him moan quietly behind him.

“Sorry,” Wooseok whispered, even more flustered than he already had been.

“Not your fault,” he whispered back, still focused on turning himself off.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead,” Wooseok called out. “Seungyoun, I mean, Santa and I have some stuff we need to talk about!”

His cock twitched again, and Seungyoun shifted beneath him, sliding perfectly between Wooseok’s ass cheeks, and Wooseok blushed.

“What do you have a Santa fetish or something?” Wooseok whispered.

“Not that I’m aware of,” he whispered back sounding horrified.

The others looked at them curiously and back at each other, and as if a lightbulb went off, Hangyul lit up. “Ahh! Okay! Got it! We’ll be back in a few minutes!”

“Where are we going?” Yohan asked as Hangyul dragged him away.

“Just come on,” he said, and they were left alone thanks to whatever thought Hangyul had had on his own.

Wooseok relaxed. “Okay, we can do this. We can make your boner disappear.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, still concentrating on soccer. “You know you smell really nice.”

_ “Dude!” _

“Sorry,” Seungyoun said. “I just thought I should say something.”

“Does it seem like a good time for that,” Wooseok asked, humiliated.

“I don’t think it’s a good time for a lot of things, but why stop there,” he said, collapsing against the big red santa chair. 

It wasn’t getting any better. All Wooseok could do was sit still and resist the urge he had for some unknown reason to rock against it and hear him moan again.  _ Oh no, why am I thinking about that? Shit! _

“Ah, quit moving,” Seungyoun said, holding Wooseok still.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Are you trying to make this worse?”

“Not on purpose,” he said truthfully.  _ He  _ was behaving himself, but the lower half of his body had other ideas. But there was no time for other ideas because a new family was walking towards them at an alarming speed, and Wooseok had to think fast.  _ “Shit.  _ Okay, hold your breath.”

“What?”

“Just do it,” Wooseok ordered him. As soon as Seungyoun took a deep breath, Wooseok dug his nails into his thighs until he was sure he broke the skin, and he never felt a man soften so fast. Seungyoun groaned in agony, but he endured it and pushed Wooseok off as soon as he could so that they wouldn’t look weird to the family. The mother eyed Wooseok suspiciously as he hurried off.

“He’s my boyfriend,” he muttered as if that was supposed to explain anything. If that was supposed to make anything better. As if that was even remotely true. Wooseok’s eyes widened in horror.  _ What did I just say? _

Also, he worried if what he just said could have gotten Seungyoun fired. Wooseok didn’t know because he bailed before he could find out. As he hurried away, he didn’t even look over his shoulder to wave goodbye because he was too humiliated to look at Seungyoun’s face ever again. How could they continue being friends like normal after this? Everything was going to be weird between them, and if he made him lose his job, he was never going to forgive himself.

After he caught up with the others, he thought the worst of it was behind him, but he was horribly mistaken because the purpose of him sitting on his friend’s lap in the first place was for everyone to have a big laugh and that was exactly what they intended to do. 

“You should have seen your face!” Hangyul howled over a half eaten churro.

“He can,” Yohan pointed out. “Seungwoo took photos!”

Wooseok swallowed. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of what he had just been through, but he couldn’t let on that anything had happened so he had to toughen up and play along. “Aha, yeah, I almost forgot.”

“Look,” Seungwoo pulled out his phone. “Isn’t this hilarious.”

Even under the harsh lights, Wooseok could see how flushed his face was in the photo on the screen and how his eyes were slightly lidded and out of focus because he was slightly enjoying himself underneath the panic. What startled him, though, was that while they were supposed to be looking at their friends and smiling, Seungyoun was looking at him with his hands still around his waist and a glimmer in his eye that Wooseok couldn’t quite place. It unsettled him. He had never seen him look at anyone like that before in all the years he had known him, but it was hard to tell under the santa disguise.

“That was so funny,” Hangyul said. “I can’t believe we got Wooseok to sit in his lap.”

Seungwoo elbowed him to quiet him, and that did not go unnoticed.

“What?” Wooseok said.

“Nothing,” Hangyul said, his face pale. “I mean I can’t believe we– ahh…”

“Can’t believe we played such a joke on Seungyoun,” Yohan tried to help.

“What did you guys do?” Wooseok asked, angry, but he never got an answer because their fifth and final member was finally off of work from taking Christmas wishes.

“Sorry for the wait,” Seungyoun said. He had changed out of his santa costume for a lazy pair of sweatpants and a sweater, but after sitting in that thing for hours, who could blame him for not dressing up. “My supervisor came by and closed the line after that last kid.”

Wooseok looked down, avoiding anyone’s gaze while he talked, their ordeal still too fresh in his memory to deal with.

“You make a good santa,” Seungwoo said.

“Thanks,” he said, proud of himself.  _ How can he be fine right now? How can he act like nothing happened?  _ “Did you guys eat yet?”

“No, we were waiting on you two,” Yohan said. “That took longer than I expected.”

_ I’ll kill him. _

“Nah, it wasn’t that long,” Hangyul said. “Anyways, we can eat at the food court right?”

They all agreed and split off to find something to eat, but Wooseok wasn’t hungry at all. If anything, he felt like he hadn’t had anything to drink in days with how dry his mouth was. He headed towards the boba tea vendor, sure that would certainly fix his thirst. 

Apparently Seungyoun had the same thought because a few moments later he was at his side staring up at the menu and avoiding looking at Wooseok.

“You didn’t tell them, did you,” he mumbled.

“Of course not,” Wooseok whispered. “This stays between us.”

“Right,” he whispered back. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Wooseok asked, but then he remembered how he might have screwed everything up for Seungyoun and his stomach flipped. “Did the last family go okay?”

“Yeah, it was fine,” he said. “The kid wanted a nintendo.”

“Mood,” Wooseok said. “Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Good idea,” he said. “Let me get your drink to make up for scarring you for life first, though.”

“It wasn’t bad,” Wooseok said before biting his tongue. “I mean it wasn’t your fault.”

“Right,” he looked away, embarrassed. “I was probably just surprised to see you guys.”

“Surprise boner,” Wooseok said quietly to himself.

Seungyoun looked at him horrified.

“Sorry,” he said, and he let Seungyoun pay for his drink if that meant they could drop it once and for all. He didn’t want to think about sitting on Seungyoun’s dick or anything like that. He just wanted to get through the night like normal without anymore surprises.

But it wasn’t the end of their surprises at all. 

After they got their drinks, they found the others and sat down at the table. No one asked why they weren’t eating, but it wasn’t like they would have been able to explain that it was because of a surprise boner. Wooseok sipped quietly to himself, chewing on the pearls as they made their way up the straw. 

“I have to run to the bathroom real quick,” Seungwoo said, standing up just fast enough to startle him. He darted off, holding his stomach, and the others cringed in sympathy for him.

“I don’t think mall food suits him,” Yohan said, frowning. Seungyoun hummed.

“Ok, while he’s gone, did you two do anything?” Hangyul said in a hushed tone.

“What?!” Wooseok and Seungyoun said at the same time, sure they had been caught.

“Like, did you come up with a plan for Seungwoo’s birthday,” he said. “That’s what you guys were talking about at the santa booth right? A surprise?”

“Ah!” Wooseok said. “Yes, we were talking about a surprise!”

“We didn’t come up with anything yet,” Seungyoun added.

“Right, we didn’t have time,” Wooseok laughed awkwardly.

“We’re going to do that later tonight,” he continued, and Wooseok looked at him in shock.  _ What are you talking about?  _ “Right, Wooseok?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok blurted out. “We’re going to brainstorm.”

“Nice,” Hangyul said, pleased. “Since he’s sick, Yohan and I can take him home, and you guys can go home together.”

_ Go home together.  _ Wooseok swallowed.

“Sounds good,” Seungyoun said. “Then we can talk in private.”

“Great,” he said, not feeling great at all.

“Kim Wooseok!” Seungyoun called after him as Wooseok’s wind chilled legs propelled him forward as fast as they could take him. He broke into a jog to catch up with him, not thrilled about having to chase him. “I know where you live. If we don’t go there together, I’ll just call for you outside of your door. What ever will the neighbors think?”

Wooseok stopped and sighed. 

“Do you hate me that much?” he said behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and furrowed his brow. “How am I not supposed to be embarrassed right now? Aren’t you?! And you want to  _ talk about it? _ ”

“I am,” he said. “Like, I kind of want to die. If you pushed me into the road, I would stay there, but I also–.”

“You also what?” Wooseok said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I–, ah,” he said, struggling to gather his thoughts. “You’re my best friend.”

“Hangyul is your best friend,” Wooseok deflected, his heart racing too fast to ignore.

“No, he’s not, asshole, you are,” Seungyoun said, annoyed. “Don’t you know that you’re my favorite?”

Wooseok squeezed his eyes shut tight and looked away. “Yeah, well, you’re my best friend, and there’s a lot I don’t know how to process right now.”

“It was an accident,” he stepped forward.

“Was it?” Wooseok said quietly, remembering the gaze in the photo.

Seungyoun’s mouth thinned, and he shook his head. “If we have to plan a birthday surprise for Seungwoo, we’re not going to get anything done out here.”

He huffed. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

Wooseok turned back to continue walking but at a pace suitable for someone to walk with him instead of trailing hopelessly behind. The air was colder than it was before, and it finally felt like December. Wooseok’s coat was barely enough to keep the chill off, but Seungyoun got the worst of it. He acted like a human shield between him and the gusts of wind in only his sweatpants and sweater. He shivered to himself, and Wooseok wouldn’t stand for it.

“You’re going to get sick,” he scolded him.

“I’m fine,” Seungyoun grumbled.

“Why didn’t you bring more clothes?”

He adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder. “Because I normally don’t have too, and this gets heavy after a while.”

“Would you be warmer in the santa suit?” Wooseok asked.

He looked down at him and glared like he had said something ridiculous.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Do you want to be with me if a bunch of kids see santa walking around at night?”

“I don’t know, I think it was kind of cute the way you were with them earlier,” he said.

“They might think you’re an elf.” Seungyoun pointed out.

“I hate Christmas,” Wooseok said.

Seungyoun snorted and resumed his pitiful shivering. Wooseok swore quietly to himself before opening up his coat and moving closer to the other to wrap it around them both.

“What are you doing?” He said, but the shivering eased.

“I’m practicing my new magic trick,” Wooseok said. “If I can make you disappear, I won’t need to buy so much rabbit food.”

“You have rabbits?” He asked. “Let me see them.”

“I can’t, I didn’t bring my magician’s hat,” he said.

Seungyoun hummed. “I bet you don’t have any rabbits.

“I have rabbits,” he grumbled.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up.”

He didn’t notice the arm around his waist to support him as he did his best to keep Seungyoun warm. He didn’t notice the faint smile on his own lips as they walked to his apartment together. He didn’t notice the way his nerves settled, and he forgot what he had been so freaked out about only moments before because he just had that effect on him.

They made it to Wooseok’s apartment, and once he unlocked the door he immediately tore off inside to turn on the heat and find blankets. Seungyoun dropped his santa bag on the floor next to the counter where it wouldn’t be in the way.

“Can I do anything?” Seungyoun called out.

“Make us some tea or cocoa or something,” Wooseok shouted from the other room. “Something hot, I don’t care.”

Wooseok fumbled around until he found enough blankets for them and came back and tossed them on the couch before finding Seungyoun looking lost in his kitchen. 

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t seem to make a decision,” he said, aimless. 

Wooseok sighed. “I hope you’re not getting sick. Go hide under the blankets and get yourself warm or go get in the shower if you have to.”

“I’m fine,” he said weakly.

“Yeah, sure, you’re in tip top shape if you can’t choose between tea or cocoa,” Wooseok hummed. “Go bundle up. There’s a notebook on my table if you want to start thinking about snooprises.”

“I can’t believe you’re being so bossy today,” he teased before leaving him alone.

“I’m not bossy,” Wooseok said to himself. “I just don’t want you to get sick.”

He dug through his cabinets until he found a box of lemon and ginger tea. If anything was going to help Seungyoun not fall ill due to his careless lack of clothing judgment, it would have been that. Probably. Actually, he wasn’t sure. Maybe that was just for digestion. Colon health was important too, he guessed. Once the water heated and he could make their tea, he joined him in the living room. Seungyoun was under three different blankets looking even more pathetic than how he left him.

“Please wear a coat next time,” Wooseok said, handing him his cup.

Seungyoun shook his head. “I’ll become immune to the cold.”

“You can’t,” Wooseok laughed.

“Watch me,” he said. “Sit down, I need your body heat.”

“I thought you were becoming immune?”

“Just to the outside cold,” Seungyoun said. “The inside cold doesn’t count.”

“Oh my god,” Wooseok said, rolling his eyes. “Let me go turn more hear on.”

“Wait, come back,” he called after him, but if anything, Wooseok needed to get as far away from him as possible. The second they had stepped into the apartment, he felt like it was going to swallow him whole, the memory of their incident coming back all at once. And the fact that Seungyoun seemed okay with it made everything a thousand times worse. Who was he to stick his surprise boner against Wooseok’s butt and get away with it? Wooseok huffed. This sucked.

He kicked up the thermostat and gathered his courage to go back in there and face his worst fear and that was the stirring attraction to his best friend in the pit of his stomach. Seungyoun was still bundled up, but he looked less like someone pulled off of a mountain. “Better?”

“Better,” he said before patting the cushion next to him. “Sit down, we have to come up with something so no one figures out we were having a crisis.”

Wooseok sat down in the armchair off to the side earning a thin lipped grimace.

“Alright,” Seungyoun frowned and looked down at the notebook. “We could do a surprise party with his other friends. I’m sure Seungsik can help get everyone together.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Wooseok said, not in the head space to have other ideas. 

“Well, that’s it then isn’t it,” Seungyoun said, not looking at him. “We did it. We came up with a surprise. I guess I’ll leave then.”

“Wait,” he blurted out. Seungyoun sat back down looking confused. “You can’t go yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re still too cold,” he jumped up and threw another blanket over him and smacking him in the face with it. “Drink your tea. Do you need to eat? You didn’t eat earlier. Of course you need to eat. You like pizza, right? I think there’s a pizza place nearby. Hold on, sit right there. Don’t move.”

Wooseok jumped up and ran to the kitchen where the delivery flyers were stuck to his refrigerator.  _ What the hell am I doing? If he leaves then I don’t have to think about it anymore. But if he leaves then he won’t be here anymore, and I don’t know which one is worse.  _

He shook himself. They could have dinner, and then he could send him off, and they could avoid each other for a few days until it was over. That was the best option.

He ordered the food and returned, and Seungyoun wasn’t under as many blankets now that the apartment had warmed. He sat next to him to fold the blankets back up to have something to do with his hands, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Seungyoun pull his sweater over his head, and as the fabric lifted up the shirt underneath, he saw a flash of the gun tattoo on his hip and gulped.  _ He’s just out there looking like that, isn’t he?  _

He hadn’t spent a lot of time remarking his face because they were friends and he barely ever noticed it, but he supposed that if he had to put his most attractive friends in a category, Seungyoun would have been there. His mouth had a nice shape. It wasn’t too big or too small, and when he pouted, he had the world wrapped around his finger. Plus, his one shortened tooth was charming. His nose had a nice curve to it that fit his face well, and even his chin had a nice curve to it too. And if he had to make more comments about his appearance, like if someone twisted his arm, he liked Seungyoun’s uneven eyes the most. He liked the way he looked at people with them like they were the most important person in the room when they spoke. He liked the way he looked at him. Sure, he was handsome. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. But if Seungyoun was handsome, that was none of his business.

“Did you order?” He asked.

“I did,” Wooseok said, his eyes wandering to the exposed birth year tattoos on his arms. His mouth went dry.

“Wooseok, I didn’t mean to–,” he said quietly.

He blinked, knocked out of his daze. “We don’t have to talk about this.”

“If we don’t, things won’t be normal again,” he said.

“What if they still won’t be,” Wooseok looked up at him, catching the sparkle in his eyes fade.

“So what,” he said barely audible.

“So what,” Wooseok’s voice cracked. He knew he was the one who did it because he watched himself from outside of his own body like a ghost. He reached out for him and grabbed him by the shirt with enough force that he could have ripped it off at the seams. He pressed his mouth against Seungyoun’s who opened his slightly in surprise, but he reacted quickly and pulled Wooseok down on his lap to straddle him. Neither could speak to ask questions or stop themselves. Wooseok couldn’t form a thought past  _ want, need,  _ and _ take. _

He pulled away, his own lips swollen, to take a look at him. Seungyoun looked up at him like he was amazed without a moment of rejection, and that only drove Wooseok more crazy than before. That was the look. That was the look in the photo, and he was giving it to him and no one else.

He kissed him again, taking the time to find his tongue. He tasted like lemon and ginger and something else much sweeter, but that must have been him. But before Wooseok could be sure, Seungyoun guided his head back and moved his lips to his jaw, taking the time to nibble at his earlobe before leaving a wet trail of kisses and nibbles down Wooseok’s neck. He closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh.

“This is in the way,” Seungyoun said, pulling at Wooseok’s sweater. 

“Pizza,” was all he could say to warn him. They still had to get the door. They still had to act like humans.

He whined and bit Wooseok’s neck playfully, and a moan escaped his lips causing his eyes to fly open in embarrassment.

“I love that,” Seungyoun growled, not taking the open opportunity to tease him. “I love making you purr.”

“Oh my god,” Wooseok whispered, unable to believe he just said that and even more blown away by how much it turned him on. He lifted his head up and took Seungyoun’s jaw in his hand before directing him towards his mouth. He took his bottom lip in his teeth and tugged, suddenly forgetting all about their food coming.

“We can’t,” Seungyoun whispered, pulling his own lip out of Wooseok’s mouth. A wave of regret washed over him, and he thought Seungyoun had finally come to his senses that Wooseok had wrongly thrown himself at him. “I want to take my time with you.”

Wooseok blinked, not expecting that to be the reason behind the can’t. “Hmm?”

He answered him with a deeper kiss.  _ Oh. More time. After the food gets here. It’s going to get cold. It’s getting warm in here. I don’t know what I’m doing. Why do I like this so much? _

The moment their lips had touched for the first time, it set Wooseok on fire. He had had boyfriends, and one night stands, and a couple friends with benefits. He wasn’t new to this, but it was the first time that being with someone felt  _ good.  _ He wasn’t sure how he was going to cope with getting over this, but he decided that it wasn’t the time to worry about that. He was going to enjoy himself this one time if it killed him.

The knock at the door sucked the air from his lungs.

“Let me get it,” Seungyoun said.

“You got the tea,” he said.

“So,” he said, kissing him quickly before lifting Wooseok off of his lap. Wooseok flopped over on the sofa, too physically numb to argue with him. The room span around him, and his whole body tingled. He felt high and confused, and he couldn’t imagine what anything more would do to him. The next few minutes passed like hours as he waited for the other to pay and send the driver off, but then the door closed and the boxes hit the counter, and before he knew it, Seungyoun was on top of him, pulling off Wooseok’s clothes like they were spiderwebs. 

Wooseok’s own shallow breaths escaped him in pants as he felt the newly familiar bulge press against his own. His sweater came off first before he pulled off Seungyoun’s remaining t-shirt, and then they were skin to skin.  _ God, he feels good.  _ Wooseok ran his hands up Seungyoun’s body to feel every inch of him. He was soft but muscular at the same time in all the right places. While he felt him, Seungyoun returned to his neck, determined to leave a telling mark this time, but Wooseok didn’t care. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way it felt while he reached down to palm Seungyoun’s crotch. It was much bigger than he had guessed when he had felt it before in the santa suit, and he wasn’t sure if he could take the whole thing on the first try. Reacting to the touch, Seungyoun pushed down against him, grinding them together. Wooseok let out a little gasp. 

“I have what we need in the bedroom,” he whispered.

“Are you sure,” he said before kissing him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not a quitter,” Wooseok said.

He broke into a smile and laughed. “No, you’re not.”

Wooseok giggled and pulled him down on top of him. It felt good to laugh. He couldn’t laugh with anyone who wasn’t Seungyoun. Before he had to be poised and untouchable and something to want, but with him he was comfortable. He wanted to tease him, and then taste him. He wanted to make him laugh, and then he wanted to hear how he moaned when he came.  _ Uh oh... _

LIke he could read his thoughts, he pushed himself up with a playful smile on his face. “Well, do you want me to carry you?”

“What?” Wooseok laughed.

Seungyoun sighed dramatically. “I guess I’ll have to.”

Without further explanation, he scooped Wooseok up into his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

“Am I not too heavy?” He asked, nervous, afraid of getting dropped.

“A little bit, hold still,” he strained.

“Put me down!”

“No!”

“If you drop me, I’ll kill you,” Wooseok shouted.

“I know so stop moving!”

He pouted. He was sure getting carried to a bedroom wasn’t supposed to feel so insulting, but yet there he was, holding on for dear life so Seungyoun wouldn’t drop him. But once he hit the mattress, everything changed again. He wasn’t his goofy friend anymore that complained about him being too heavy to carry. He was this new person who Wooseok wanted to tear him apart.

“Come here,” Wooseok whispered, dragging him to him. He found his mouth again, hotter and hungrier than he had left it. He groaned against him and pinned Wooseok’s arms back behind his head.

“This is much better,” he said, his voice low.

Wooseok smiled against his mouth. “Are you not going to let me touch you?”

“Nope,” he whispered. “Where is it?”

“Top drawer,” he said breathless. He writhed beneath him, unable to wait anymore.  _ “Hurry.” _

Seungyoun hummed, not moving any faster as he crawled towards the nightstand. “I told you I want to take my time with you.”

“Why?” Wooseok whined.

“Because I love you,” he said, the words slipping out too naturally to be said by him to Wooseok. Those words belonged to other people. Not them. They weren’t in love. He didn’t love him. He couldn’t mean that. 

Wooseok’s eyes widened, and he sat up, not sure if he had heard right. Seungyoun winced, his ears a fiery red that gave him away.  _ Oh, he said it alright. _

“You what?” 

“We should stop,” he said, shaking himself. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“What did you say,” Wooseok crawled over to him and grabbed his arm.

“You heard me, right?” he asked, pained. “You won’t make me say it again?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” he said quietly, still holding onto him and wishing he would.

He looked back and him with a pitiful expression like his world had shattered. They had both been knocked out of a haze that let him believe he could say something like that. “What if I want to?”

“Say it,” Wooseok said, despite myself.

“Even if you don’t?”

“Who says?”

“I love you,” he said.

“Then don’t go,” Wooseok said. He turned his head just enough to kiss him to reassure him. He couldn’t say it back, but he wanted to because he knew he did. But what if Seungyoun didn’t mean it. What if he was just caught up in the moment? What if Wooseok saying it back fucked everything up?

“Why did you tell that lady I was your boyfriend,” he asked.

“Because she was looking at us weird, and I panicked.”

“You could have said anything else,” he said.

“I know, but I didn’t.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up, but when I saw you with the others after I finished working, I didn’t feel guilty or embarrassed. I mean I did, but I wanted to stand next to you, and I think I just got carried away.”

“Stop,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Don’t pull away from me,” Wooseok said. “Come back.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” he said, and he was sure he meant it. It was something he had to say or else he would never forgive himself because he meant it, and if he waited, he would lose him. “So come back.”

“Okay,” he said, kissing him. “If you change your mind tomorrow, I won’t be mad at you.”

“I won’t,” Wooseok said again his mouth. “If you change your mind, I’ll never forgive you.”

“Okay,” he said, smiling.

“Okay,” Wooseok repeated. “Top drawer.”

“Are you sure you still want to?”

“I’m literally going to die if we don’t,” he said, shaking, and Seungyoun laughed, but a switch flipped again, and this time he was playful but more determined than ever. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and dropped the bottle on the bed for them to finish undressing. Wooseok grabbed the band of his pants and pulled them down just enough to pull him out. “Holy shit.”

“Can you…”

“Well, if I can’t, then I’m just going to have something to work up to.”

“Mhm,” he said, pulling him up to his mouth. “I don’t mind doing either, but tonight, let me take control.”

Wooseok nodded, drunk off of him. He wanted him on top of him. Next time they could try something else, but he had been craving him inside of him ever since he had pulled him down on his lap at the mall.

He laid back on his back and spread his legs for him, and Seungyoun spread a drop of lube on his fingertips. He slipped the first inside of him while kissing him, and Wooseok moaned, already sensitive. He stroked him while Seungyoun fingered him until he was ready to be filled. 

At first it was too tight, and he worried that he wouldn’t be able to, but instead of pushing himself in, Seungyoun kissed Wooseok until it was Wooseok who lifted himself up to take him deeper.

He pushed in all the way with a groan, and Wooseok arched his back, going completely numb all over.

“Is this okay?” He asked, worried he’d hurt him.

Wooseok couldn’t speak. All he could do was nod and hope he got the message. 

His thrusts were slow and cautious, but with the right movement, he hit Wooseok’s spot and the smaller cried out only encouraging him more. Once Wooseok was used to it, he pushed himself in deeper and faster, repeatedly forcing gasps and moans to escape from Wooseok’s lips.

“Why are you so good at this,” Wooseok said, digging his nails in his back.

“Are you enjoying yourself,” he said into his ear, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. He was just as breathless and out of it as Wooseok was but the only difference was that he could still move.

“Yes,” he said, and then he remembered that Seungyoun liked to be praised. “That feels amazing.”

Enjoying the compliment, his pace quickened, and Wooseok couldn’t speak anymore. All he could do was cry out while he ravaged him, and Seungyoun loved every minute of it. He pounded into him, reaching closer to his own orgasm.

“Fill me up,” Wooseok pleaded. 

“Oh god,” he moaned, driving himself im deeper. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum inside me,” he cooed. “You feel so good in me.”

That drove him over the edge, and saying it out loud pushed Wooseok over too. He reached down and stroked his own neglected cock to the rhythm of Seungyoun’s desperate thrusts until he felt him shake and cry out over him. Wooseok’s own cum spilled over his stomach while Seungyoun’s filled him until he wasn’t sure he could hold any more. He collapsed down on him, out of breath and still inside him, and buried his face into his neck.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, kissing his neck.

Wooseok stared up at his ceiling, the feeling slowly returning to his toes. He ran his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair and held onto him as he caught his breath. If this was the last time they did that, there was no fairness in this world. He craned his neck to kiss his head. “That was amazing.”

He nuzzled his nose into him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he promised him. “Do it again.”

“What?” Seungyoun choked. “Now?!”

“No,” Wooseok laughed. “Later.”

“Okay,” he kissed him and hummed. “Unless…”

“Unless?” Wooseok asked.

“You know,” he said, nibbling at his neck.

_ “Ahhh,”  _ Wooseok said, feeling the arousal stir in him again. “We should eat first and clean ourselves up a bit to recharge, but I can’t promise I’ll take my time with you.”

“Don’t,” he whispered before kissing him. “We all have all night to play around.”

“And tomorrow night,” Wooseok said against his mouth.

“And the next day.”

“And the day after that,” he said.

Seungyoun pushed himself up, and hurried off to get a towel for Wooseok who needed it the most.

“Oh, and Seungyounie?”

“Hmm,” he said, wiping his stomach clean. 

“Do you have to give that santa suit back at the end of the season?”

Seungyoun blinked. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Wooseok smiled mischievously.

“Bad! I’m going to tell everyone you have a santa kink!”

Wooseok gasped. “If you tell them, I’ll tell them you got a boner when I sat on your lap at the mall!”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me!”

“You horny little demon, I’ll fight you!”

“Oh, see, now I’m just provoked,” Wooseok said. “You better watch yourself.”

“I’ll tell everyone you told some lady I’m your boyfriend!”

Wooseok frowned, not wanting to play this game anymore. 

“Actually I’m going to do that anyway,” Seungyoun said brightly and ran out of the room, barely having his underwear pulled up.

“Come back here!” Wooseok cried out. “Don’t you dare!”

“I’m gonna be Kim Wooseok’s boyfriend!” He shouted from the kitchen with his mouth full.

“You better not be eating my pizza!” Wooseok shouted, pulling his pants on. “I’ll get you!”

“Oh no! Kim Wooseok’s boyfriend is eating all the pizza!”

“Stop that!” Wooseok ran in after him to tackle him and fight him somehow, but when he came into the living room, a strong pair of arms swooped him up off the ground. “Hey!”

“Don’t you say anything else about being on the naughty list,” he said.

“What, are you going to do, stuff my stocking?”

“That and a few other things,” he said before he kissed him.

And that was how Wooseok and Seungyoun had a holly jolly Christmas. It truly was the best time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice 😭 i hope you liked it or at least laughed
> 
> hahahaahahaha time to go into hiding


End file.
